


Make My Heart Fly

by KTRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has a regular DJ gig at the local uni bar and enjoys watching courtship rituals unfolding before him. But when the blonde caught his eye a few weeks ago, he knew he needed to up his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Heart Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I found a list of 50 prompts on tumblr and decided to try my hand at writing a chapter for each ... we'll see how many I get through
> 
> EDIT: It's been a year since I published this, so I'm calling Uncle and admitting defeat. That's okay because I kinda like this as it is.

Jamie smiled as he watched the blonde reject another fruity cocktail the bartender placed in front of her. It was the third one tonight. He didn’t blame the guys for trying, she was a glamorous dream that had walked into their lives. The way her eyes sparkled and her hair rested against her shoulders. Not to mention the jeans that seemed to be sprayed on to her body and her almost there top.

He was at the Friday night deejaying gig he’d picked up to help pay his way through Uni. It meant taking a night away from his studies, but the money was better than any of the other jobs available to him. Of course, it also meant he got to flirt with the women who asked for song requests. The only downside really being facilitating the karaoke part of the night. It made his ears bleed most weeks but he liked to believe the next Pop Idol was hidden in their midst just waiting to be discovered.

The blonde had turned up for the first time three weeks ago, and caught his eye straight away. Jamie had hoped she’d ask him for a song or get up onstage, but she hadn’t participated in the singing yet. Usually she just cringed at all the sour notes croaked out by the bucks and hens who were dragged up by their respective entourages. He’d caught her singing along with the tunes he’d been playing a few times. It looked like she might know what she was doing, if she ever got up onstage that is. He let his imagination wander trying to capture how her voice might sound, would it be a Whitney Houston tra-la-la or a cigarette drenched Joan Jett or maybe a soulful Aretha Franklin.

Jamie knew that she liked to drink her whisky with dry ginger ale, and not once had she ordered or accepted the abominations the bartender called cocktails. Last week he had come close to buying her a drink but he needed to get his opening line down before he could go anywhere near her. No way was he going to tell the bartender to give her one of his sickly sweet concoctions. 

He didn’t know why, but tonight it looked like she was completely fed up with the world and in real need of some cheering up. Her usual group of friends were there dancing and flirting, but she stayed at the bar sipping her whisky and looking up at the stage like she was trying to decide something. It was enough to make him finally decide to approach her.

Cueing up the next few songs to play automatically, he made his way through the crowd to the bar next to her. Jamie enjoyed a long look as he got closer and his hands twitched to run up the soft skin of her exposed spine. Without giving himself a chance to second guess what he was doing, he leaned on the bar brushing her shoulder and conversationally asked “Marry me?”

Spinning around she looked him up and down with startled eyes, “Um … shouldn’t we know each other’s names before we take that step?”

“Jamie, Jamie McCrimmon, but you can call me the Doctor” he introduced himself with a big smile. She hadn’t thrown a drink at him yet, so he bravely ventured on, “I figured a gorgeous woman such as yerself would’ve heard all the classic lines by now, so I thought I’d cut straight to the important question.” He made sure to put lots of emphasis on rolling his R’s, knowing that his Scots accent worked on some women.

Laughing at him she replied “oh yeah I’ve heard a few. Did you hurt yourself when you fell from heaven. I’ve lost my phone number, can I have yours. If I flip a coin, what’s the chances of me getting head tonight.”

“Wow, now that one is truly bad. I hope ye threw a drink in his face.” Jamie could listen to her laugh all night, but he knew he had to get back to the turntable soon. Indicating to the bartender to get another water, he turned to her again. “Okay, how about this one. I choose a song for ye to sing in the karaoke tonight. If ye don’t like it, I’ll buy yer next drink. If ye do like it, ye bless me with yer name.”

“You think you’re so impressive.” She still was smiling at him which was encouraging and made him just that little bit bolder.

“Ye have no idea” he drawled in the sexiest tone that he could and quirked his eyebrow in a suggestion of so much more.

“Alright Doctor, you’re on, but I should warn you I’m choosy about my drinks.” Jamie marvelled at the smile she unleashed on him. The tip of her tongue poking through her teeth as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. He was completely gone, and knew that she was way out of his league. 

Jamie smiled, pulled a napkin over to write on, and then called the bartender over. “Jack, would ye mind having this drink ready for the lady when she comes off the stage tonight.”

Jack looked at the note, and smiled at the blonde as he put it in his pocket, “Sure thing Jamie. I’ll put it on yer tab for ye.” The American over emphasised his own R’s, but made it sound more pirate than highland. Jamie just rolled his eyes, making the blonde laugh harder at both of them.

It didn’t stop him giving her a wink as he turned back towards to his corner of the stage to get ready for the karaoke session. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing and only sneak the occasional glance to see if she was paying any attention to him. The adrenaline was pumping through him, but now that he knew the timbre of her voice he had a very important decision to make. He was leaning towards Aretha Franklin’s  _ Respect _ , but then decided to take a gamble and hoped she knew the song. The list of people who’d signed up was filled with the usual With Or Without You, True, Ghostbusters, and Karma Chameleon. After a truly horrendous rendition of I Will Always Love You by a very inebriated rugby player, it was finally her turn. 

Her friends cheered and clapped as she sauntered towards him. It was the only way to describe how she made her way to the stage. The sway of her hips mesmerised him, and there was more than one wolf whistle aimed at her when she bent over to move a coil of cable out of her way. Taking a deep breath she looked over at him and nodded that she was ready for the song to begin. She threw back her head and laughed when the opening strains of The Proclaimers  _ Then I Met You _ started playing. Jamie was impressed that she knew the song just from those opening bars, but was completely blown away when she started to sing. The whisky in her voice leant the most sultry sound to the song, something that neither of the Reid brothers would ever be able to achieve. He almost stumbled off the stage when she winked at him half way through. Only realising now that the song’s lyrics were even more of a pick up line than anything he’d said earlier.

Taking the opportunity to wrap up the night whilst her friends mobbed her as she got off stage. Jamie was able to get to the bar just as Jack placed the drink he’d ordered in front of her. It was two fingers of an expensive aged whisky that he’d had only a few times, but he noticed an opened bottle of dry ginger ale was being placed next to it. Leaning in he whispered in her ear, “didnae ye know that only cheap booze needs to be mixed, a good dram of whisky is meant to be sipped neat.”

Jamie watched entranced as she took a sip of the whisky, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she swallowed. It was the sexiest sip of whisky he’d ever seen, and he shifted uncomfortably on his stool waiting for her to look at him.

“Mmm, that is smooth. My wallet doesn’t normally stretch to the top shelf, besides I like the bubbles.” Turning to look at him, she smiled “Rose. My name’s Rose Tyler.”

Jamie noticed that her eyes were the exact shade of the whisky and knew he could get drunk just looking into them, “it’s a great pleasure to meet ye, Rose Tyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a Campbell story but the more I wrote it the less it sounded like Campbell, so I hope you'll forgive me. I'll write more Campbell soon.


End file.
